1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driveshaft coupler, and in particular, a driveshaft coupler which joins two sections of a driveshaft to create one, united driveshaft unit for use in a machine press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical driveshaft used in a machine press is designed as a single, continuous shaft. Therefore, assembly of the driveshaft in a machine press requires handling and positioning of the shaft.
One problem with using a single, continuous driveshaft in a machine press is the difficulty in handling the entire shaft. Assembly and disassembly of the driveshaft from a machine press requires the entire driveshaft to be maneuvered into and out of position. Handling an entire driveshaft can be difficult and awkward.
A second problem with using a continuous driveshaft in a machine press is the need to remove the entire shaft if brake or clutch service is required.
A third problem with using a continuous shaft in a machine press is the requirement of removing the entire driveshaft if a drive belt to the motor or flywheel require replacement.
A fourth problem with using a continuous shaft in a machine press is the difficulty of machining a single piece driveshaft.